Ghost as a Girlfriend
by metalspike
Summary: 'You know,at times I really wonder if there is a girl,whom I could love,alive.' Dejected,Syaoran walked back home.But God was actually paying attention to him,"You think there is no girl for you alive,let's see what you can do with one who isn't 'alive!


**Ghost as a Girlfriend**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Syaoran Li sighed deeply as he watched a beautiful...his beautiful...wait...was his beautiful blond girl walk away, her hips swinging right and left. He bent down and picked up the remains of the once magnificent red rose which had been presented to that very girl.

_Oh man...she's the 6th girl this month who's ditched me, must be a new record! But still at least this time I managed through the dinner. Last time, I couldn't event taste my soup and I found it being thrown at my face. Reason? I apparently didn't notice...what was her name?...forget it, I didn't notice her nail polish when she held the soup spoon. Seriously! And what happened today? Well my big fat mouth commented that the lipstick didn't suit her, which seemed to be highly offending and immediately her oh-so-wonderful face twisted into a deep frown. Following this I got a super-fast, incoherent blabbering which ended with the rose which I had presented her being crushed under her stilettos._

He sighed once again and with drooping shoulders, slowly walked towards his condo, which was at the edge of Chinatown.

_I mean like this has to be the height in relationship failure...maybe disaster is a better word._

It was past 11, but the street was quite lively, being in New York. Whereas Syaoran, sulky and a black cloud over his head, walked through indifferently.

_At times I really wonder...oh, look at those two. Gosh, they're almost...it's like...arghh, how do put it. It looks like they're trying to eat each other._

This was his reaction on seeing a young couple kissing beside a tree.

_Bah...who cares. The point is that I asked help from everyone, even God who seemed least interested and..._

The rest was lost in mumbles. He sure wasn't saying anything good about God.

_You know, at times I really wonder if there is a girl, whom I could love, alive._

Dejected, he continued on his way back home. Little did he know that for once God was actually paying attention to him.

Now most people consider God to be a serious guy, but in fact he seems quite funky.

"So this is your specimen for the new project, eh DJ?" God said.

'DJ' didn't seem pleased. Here, DJ is not your usual party boom box moderator but a hazy, floating image of an extremely nerdy looking professor.

"It's not DJ, sir. I'm Dr. Jones, specialized in psychology, born 1902-died 1989." he curtly said," And yes, this pathetic-in-relationships guy is my specimen."

"Hmm...It's a highly irregular project, you know." God said.

Immediately, DJ's spirit lost its sternness.

"Err...I always wanted to try this out. You see the human mind reacts to different situations in different ways. And after all you are the one who appointed me on this task." The doctor said while nervously rubbing his palms.

God pressed his temples,

"If only I had kept the blueprint of the brain safe..."

"Ehehe..."

"Fine, now whom did you choose from our side?" God asked.

"Oh, I just got info about a recent arrival, around the same age as the other specimen. In fact she died just yesterday and her spirit is still in a sort of limbo." the doc replied.

"That's good, so she doesn't know anything about here?"

The doc shook his head.

"Then depute her, right now." God ordered.

"Yes, sir." and DJ disappeared.

_Careful what you wish for...you thought there is no girl for you alive...let's see what you can do with one who isn't 'alive'!_

* * *

_They say that a nice, hot bath washes away all worries of the day...guess, I'm an exception...again!_

Syaoran sighed...he was doing that a lot these days. With water dripping from his hair and just a towel around his waist he stared at the full length mirror in his dressing room.

_I'm not bad looking...am I? I got cash, a good job, a nice house and a decent car! So what's missing? Girls don't like Chinese? Or do they find me boring?_

This was the mystery of his life- He had everything, yet he always got dumped. Why?

_High school-No Girlfriend._

_College- Had to pass Meiling as my girlfriend._

_Office-..._

_Okay...now why am I going over my...illustrious record in relationships? Arghhh...must get some sleep!_

He pulled on his pajamas and slipped under the covers of his bed. Once again, staring at the empty pillow beside him, he sighed.

_As if it was ever occupied...not that...I mean...grrr...I was just feeling lonely. Period._

Rolling to the other side he tightly shut his eyes and proceeded on his way to dream land. Had he looked at this side, he would have met with a newspaper lying askew on the floor sporting the headline 'Young lady dies in a freak accident in her bathroom'...well, it doesn't concern us...for now.

* * *

_Lights...red lights...orange lights...green lights...noise...loud noises...soft noises...wind...cool wind...pollute...what the? What's going on?_

Blinking a few times, her green eyes finally cleared up and the outside world regained its clarity.

_...I'm lying on a sidewalk, what happened?_

She looked around and concluded- It was night...in New York.

_Whew, at least I'm still in New Yo...WHATTHEFUCK?_

She saw the sole of a boot inches above her face and before she could move...it came down...through her.

_Okay...weird..._

The man, seemingly unaffected by all this, just went off. She touched her face and found it unharmed and pretty much solid.

_Calm down, Sakura...it must be a dream...it has to be a dream._

Finally, she got up and started walking randomly. One thing she noticed was that she was always the one to get out of others way.

_What...are you all blind? Can't see a girl coming through?_

And right at that moment a kid came running towards her...and ran through her. Stunned, she stood rooted as reality dawned upon her.

_...Breathe in...Breath out...Breath in...So, somehow I have become invisible and permeable...right...WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?_

Like a maniac, she ran behind people trying to get their attention or just touch them but none responded. So, now it was confirmed-She was, for sure, in a BIG mess!

_Oh my god, oh my god, what should I do? What to do? No one knows that I exist…whom to ask for help?_

At that moment, her feet seemingly got a mind of their own and started walking towards the wall.

_Wait…what's…aaahhh!_

She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact…which never came. Once again, she passed through stuff as if it weren't there!

_This. is. totally. FREAKING. me. out!_

* * *

After about 15min her feet came to halt, in front of a house on the edge of Chinatown.

_Please god, tell me that all this is a screwed up dream…please._

And god answered by making her walk through the door.

_Guess not…but whose house am I in now?_

By now Sakura was seriously contemplating the thought of visiting a psychiatrist. She HAS to be dreaming, all this CAN'T be happening.

_Hmm…sandwiches!

* * *

_

_Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich-perfect 3AM snack!_

Syaoran was just done preparing his 3AM snack, peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. He opened the fridge to keep in the jars.

_There done…now time to enjoy my four…hey, there are only three! Where did…_

He stopped, because he found the thief-An auburn haired girl…a NAKED auburn haired girl!

_GULP…_

* * *

**Odd Idea? Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**A Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to one and all!**

**msé~**


End file.
